1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intelligent information provision by a terminal, and more particularly, to an intelligent event information presentation method and terminal that process various event information intelligently generated in association with function execution of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a mobile phone includes a display that displays a function execution screen. Upon execution of a function, the mobile phone displays content relating to the function on the function execution screen.
Further, the mobile terminal generates various events in association with various functions. Some of these events are even generated when the mobile terminal is in a screen lock state.
For example, for a text messaging function, when an inbound message is received, a conventional mobile terminal automatically presents an inbound message alarm on the locked display screen. However, there are times when a user may not check an inbound message, or does not even want the inbound message alarm to sound. Further, because the conventional mobile terminal cannot determine a user's situation, the conventional mobile terminal still presents the alarm, which may be ignored or cause embarrassment.
These types of event-triggered alarm functions are associated with functions and applications.
A conventional mobile terminal also supports an information search and presentation in response to a user input through a specific application function. Typically, the conventional mobile terminal does not present any information during a sleep mode, and thus, in order for the user to search for specific information, to the user must first release the sleep mode. Further, because the information search is restricted to information that the user has in mind, the conventional information presentation method has a drawback in failing to inform the user of the events out of mind.